<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verloren by Tharin47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128533">Verloren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharin47/pseuds/Tharin47'>Tharin47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All die verlorenen Seelen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharin47/pseuds/Tharin47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war nur eine einzige Nacht, doch was in ihr geschah genügte, um alles in Frage zu stellen, woran er geglaubt hatte. Remus Lupin, November 1981.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All die verlorenen Seelen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741009</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Verloren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer Wie immer gehört mir nichts, bis auf den Plot. Würde ich sonst Fanfiction schreiben?</p><p>Anmerkungen: Eine kurze Idee, die mir bei einer längeren Zugfahrt in der Sinn kam. Vom Stil her ähnelt es meiner Voyager-Geschichte „Blind". Es ist auch mein erster Versuch, etwas aus der Ich-Perspektive zu schreiben, normalerweise bevorzuge ich die 3. Person.</p><p>Auch wieder eine alte Geschichte, ursprünglich 2004 auf FFNet veröffentlicht.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Verloren… </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>„Besser ein offener Feind als ein treuloser Freund."</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Es ist erst zwei Tage her, aber es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. </p><p>James und Lily sind tot.</p><p>Genau wie Peter.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Sirius hat sie verraten.</p><p><em>Sirius</em> hat sie verraten.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius hat sie verraten. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Egal wie oft ich es in Gedanken vor mich hinbrülle, ich kann es nicht glauben.</p><p>Will es nicht glauben.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Es kann nicht sein, nicht Sirius. Er würde nie…</p><p>Zwei Särge, schwarz und glänzend im Regen.</p><p>Das Einzige was sie von Peter gefunden haben, war ein Finger.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Und doch…</p><p>Und doch drängen sich Erinnerungen in mein Bewusstsein. Sirius, der Harry zum ersten Mal in den Armen hält. Sein Blick, so ernst wie sonst nur selten. Es schien als hätte er Angst, als könne Harry zerbrechen, wenn er ihn zu fest halten würde.</p><p>Dieser Blick, diese Mischung aus Erstaunen, aus Freude und Angst, Stolz und Liebe, das kann doch nicht gespielt gewesen sein. Oder?</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Ich sehe zurück, und ich versuche, jede einzelne seiner Gesten, jeden Satz, jedes Wort zu interpretieren.</p><p>Hätte ich es ahnen müssen? <em>Was habe ich übersehen?</em></p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Sirius, sechzehn Jahre, im Gästezimmer der Potters, das inzwischen zu „Sirius' Zimmer" geworden war.</p><p>Er wirkte jünger, kleiner, verletzlicher. Und so unendlich müde.</p><p>Es war das einzige Mal, dass ich ihn so verwundbar gesehen habe.</p><p>James, der neben ihm saß, eine Hand an Sirius' Schulter.</p><p>Es sah aus, als wolle er ihn vor allem verteidigen, wenn nötig, sogar vor mir.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Sirius war nie ein guter Schauspieler. Er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, und er trug seine Gefühle immer offen, manchmal zu offen, zur Schau.</p><p>Nein, nicht alle Gefühle.</p><p>Er zeigte Wut, aber nie Schmerz.</p><p>Zeigte nie, wenn etwas, wenn jemand ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte.</p><p>Er war schließlich, trotz allem, ein Black.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Hätte ich es verhindern können?</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Sirius, der laut und fröhlich, und manchmal unberechenbar war.</p><p>Sirius, der oft gedankenlos, und manchmal grausam sein konnte.</p><p>Und Sirius, der für seine Freunde gestorben wäre.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Wie konnten wir uns nur so in ihm täuschen? Wie konnten wir uns so täuschen lassen?</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Sirius, der mir in die Augen sah, als sie herausgefunden hatten, was ich bin.</p><p>„Du bist immer noch Remus, du bist immer noch unser Freund. Das ändert nicht das Geringste."</p><p>Ich wusste, was es ihn gekostet hatte, zu dieser Einscheidung zu kommen.</p><p>Blacks werden nicht zur Toleranz erzogen.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Zehn Jahre.</p><p>Zehn Jahre lang war er einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich wusste immer sofort, wenn er einen neuen Streich ausheckte. Oder wenn er mit etwas kämpfte, dass er nicht laut sagen wollte.</p><p>All die kleinen Gesten, die darauf hindeuten, wie er sich fühlt, seine ganze Körpersprache war mir so vertraut…</p><p>Ich glaubte, ihn in- und auswendig zu kennen, manchmal sogar besser als mich selbst.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p><em>Glauben</em>, das ist das Schlüsselwort.</p><p>Ich glaubte.</p><p>Anscheinend habe ich ihn nie wirklich gekannt.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Kann das sein? Konnte er uns so täuschen? Zehn Jahre lang?</p><p>Nein, so war es nicht.</p><p>So kann es nicht gewesen sein. Bestimmt nicht.</p><p>Es muss später passiert sein.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Seine Familie.</p><p>Er hat sie gehasst, das hat er oft genug deutlich gemacht.</p><p>Aber er konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören, sie zu lieben.</p><p>Er hat sich ihre Anerkennung gewünscht, manchmal mit einer Verzweiflung, die ihm selbst nicht bewusst war.</p><p>Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen.</p><p> </p><p>Der Einzige, der dieses Tabu gebrochen hat, war James. Am ersten Abend des siebten Schuljahrs, am Abend des Tages, an dem Regulus aller Welt deutlich zeigte, dass er keinen Bruder mehr hatte.</p><p>Ich weiß nicht, was James gesagt hat, aber es schien geholfen zu haben.</p><p>Oder nicht?</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>James und Lily sind tot.</p><p>Genau wie Peter.</p><p>Und Sirius ist dafür verantwortlich.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Es war nie dazu bestimmt, so zu enden.</p><p>Nicht so.</p><p>Nicht auf diese Art.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Wir waren unbesiegbar, auch wenn wir in einen Krieg hinein aufwuchse.</p><p>Wir vier, Freunde für immer und ewig.</p><p>Einer für alle, alle für einen, nicht wahr?</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Aber so wie es aussieht, verfolgte einer von uns einen anderen Plan.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Wieso habe ich es nicht gemerkt?</p><p>Wo hat meine Wachsamkeit nachgelassen? Was habe ich übersehen?</p><p>Was habe ich nur <em>falsch</em> gemacht?</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Sirius, der Snape den Eingang zu Heulenden Hütte verriet.</p><p>Sirius, der Snape fast in seinen Tod geführt hat.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Hätte das unsere Aufmerksamkeit wecken müssen?</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Und trotzdem…</p><p>Sirius, der sich zum ersten Mal vor mir verwandelt. Der große, schwarze Hund, der mich vor Begeisterung fast zu Boden wirft.</p><p>Und dann wieder Sirius, der über das ganze Gesicht strahlt, so stolz, dass sie es geschafft haben, so stolz, dass die Überraschung gelungen ist...</p><p> </p><p>Der Hund und der Wolf, ein Wettrennen unter dem vollen Mond. Der stolze Hirsch, auf dessen Rücken eine Ratte sitzt.</p><p>Bessere Freunde, als ich es je zu hoffen wagte.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Was würde ich nicht dafür geben, wenn ich alles ungeschehen machen könnte.</p><p>Wenn ich wieder der Junge von damals sein könnte, so sorglos, so lebendig.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Mein Weltbild wurde auf den Kopf gestellt, und ich weiß nicht, was ich noch glaube kann.</p><p>Ich habe das Gefühl, das Universum müsste anhalten, aber das tut es nicht.</p><p>Die Erde dreht sich weiter, und die Sonne wird morgen wieder aufgehen.</p><p>Eigentlich dürfte sie es nie wieder tun.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Das Leben kann nicht einfach weitergehen.</p><p>Nicht, bevor ich nicht weiß, was falschgelaufen ist.</p><p>Nicht, bevor mir nicht jemand, irgendjemand, Antworten geben kann.</p><p>Aber die Antworten werden nicht kommen.</p><p>Niemals.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>Prongs und Wormtail sind tot.</p><p>Und Padfoot, der nie wirklich Padfoot war…</p><p>Ich fürchte den nächsten Mond mehr als je zuvor.</p><p> </p><p>o0o</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ende</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>